Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 is a set of standards for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) communications. These standards provide the basis for wireless network equipment approved and licensed as Wi-Fi equipment.
Wi-Fi networks typically use access points (AP) to wirelessly communicate with either mobile Wi-Fi-enabled devices (e.g., smart phones, computers, tablet computers). The APs may be connected to a wired network giving the AP access to the Internet. The Wi-Fi-enabled device may then access the Internet through communication over a wireless channel with the AP.
Due to an increasing number of mobile users attempting to access the Internet, the quantity of Wi-Fi-enabled devices is increasing. APs and wireless channels may get overwhelmed by too many Wi-Fi enabled devices.
Thus there are general needs for increased efficiency in Wi-Fi channel usage.